


Sleepy Die

by Vinushuka



Series: Dir en grey tour stories 1 [2]
Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:25:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinushuka/pseuds/Vinushuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die has a crush on Shinya but he doesn't know how to approach him. Finally he decides to use whisky as his secret weapon. But things don't go as he planned. Shinya has his own straightforward approach and whisky only does more harm than good to Die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Die

**Author's Note:**

> This short story was inspired by a picture where Die is sleeping soundly his face smeared with black and silver facial paint. It looks like he has passed out.

      He was so beautiful. I just couldn’t take my eyes off him when he was playing his drums. First I had honestly thought that he was a she. How could anybody so tiny with so delicious looking lips and narrow waist be a guy. Unfortunately he turned out to be a male but it didn’t actually prevent me from wanting him.

      When Shinya had removed his makeup and put on his jeans and T-shirt after the show he still looked stunning in his long, almost orange hair. “Would you like to sit with me?” I asked when we were climbing on our tour bus and heading back home from the venue.

      “Sure”, he said and smiled at me shyly. He was still slightly awkward with me although we had played together almost four years now. It wasn’t easy to learn to know him.  He didn’t volunteer any information of his private life to any of his band mates. I‘d had to squeeze everything out of him almost by force. Now I had a plan. I had a bottle of whisky with me and maybe, just maybe I could make him drink so much that he would forget his reservations against me.

      So I offered him and myself a stiff drink just to relax after a successful show. It was difficult at least for me to calm down after a live stage performance. I took a second generous sip from my bottle and offered it then to him. When he took the bottle, our hands touched and it was like I’d received an electric shock. He smiled at me and put his hand on my thigh. What was he doing? His hand moved slowly upwards towards my groin. My breathing almost stopped when his hand reached my front and started rubbing it gently. I was turned on already before he had touched me but now I was stone hard. He put the bottle away to free his both hands and turned slightly towards me.  He gazed me in the eye but didn’t say anything.  His hands were now all over the place, under my T-shirt and on my hard dick.

      “I like your dick”, he finally breathed. “Can I suck it?”

      He wanted to suck me and I hadn’t even kissed him yet. “Can I kiss you first?” I asked wanting desperately to know how his soft looking lips would feel.

      “Sure”, was his short answer again and I thought my brain would explode. He wanted to kiss me  and suck my dick and I had always thought he wasn’t interested in me. I caressed his cheeks and his long silky hair with my fingers. Finally I planted my lips against his. I was overwhelmed. Nothing in this world could compare with the wonderful sofness of his lips. Tears filled my eyes when our kiss deepened and he folded his arms around me. My heart was beating frantically and all I could feel was his lip and tongue caressing mine.

      “Why are you crying?” he asked when I had finally released him.

       “I’m sorry but you just feel so gorgeous”, I whispered to him.

       “Do I? I thought you didn’t like me.”

       “Where did you get that idea?” I wondered. I’ve been crazy about you since day one.”

        “Then why didn’t you say or do anything?

        “I don’t know. Guess I wasn’t sure how you would take it. Afterall you’re a male.”

        “Sometimes I’m not sure what I should be. I like to dress up as a woman and look like a woman”, he confessed looking puzzled.

       “Are we done with the kissing part”, he asked after a short silence.

       “I guess so”, I breathed when he opened my fly and folded his long fingers around my dick. He slid his hand first up and then down to expose the sensitive head for him. I couldn’t help groaning when his lips closed around it and his tongue started playing on me. His long hair tickled my skin as his lips caressed my manhood. I must be dreaming, I thought. This couldn’t be happening to me.

       He sank my dick deeper into his mouth and then withdrew it back again. I grabbed the sides of my seat and tried to stop myself from exploding right away. I managed to survive couple of his thrusts but then lost it completely. I just had to let the explosion come when he folded his hand around my balls and squeezed then gently. I bit my hand not to scream and shot my stuff into his mouth. “You’re delicious”, he mused after he had swallowed my cum.

      The next thing I knew was that Kaoru was shaking me awake looking slightly amused. “We are at your place. You have to get off the buss.” I had a funny feeling on my face and my head was throbbing quite badly. I had vague memories of drinking whisky with Shinya, but I couldn’t find my bottle and Shinya was gone too. My hand was smeared with silver make up color when I wiped my mouth with my hand. “Somebody has pulled a trick on you”, Kaoru smiled. “Please go and wash your face.” I was sure that this was Tochi’s doings. He would have to regret this one day.

     I stared at myself in the bathroom mirror after cleaning my face and tried desperately to remember what had happened. The part where I was drinking whisky was definitely true – my headache proved that. I had eaten almost nothing during the day so couple of whisky shots were enough to stunn me. There was nothing special in that, but what worried me was Shinya and the blow job he had given me. I was almost convinced that the whole thing had been just a product of my imagination when I happened to push my hand into my pocket. I found a piece of paper folded neatly in two. When I opened it, my heart skipped a beat and a warm surge of happiness filled my mind.

      The paper had a large heart with “Die&Shinya” written in the middle. Below the heart he had written “Loved your dick but not the whisky.” I stared at the note smiling like an idiot, rushed out of the bathroom and threw mysself on my bed holding the note against my heart. He really had done it and he liked at least one part of me. I closed my eyes and tried to remember the softness of his lips when we kissed and his hands on my body. I just couldn’t wait for our next gig to see him again. I wanted him and this time without whisky.


End file.
